Searching
by Gab.ri.elle.J
Summary: 14 yr old city girl Zahli was always passionate about her sport, but one day while preparing for an upcoming Netball trial changes the course of her life
1. Running

Hi guys!

This is my first fan fiction, so I am going to need all the advice I can get!

Enjoy!

* * *

1.

'Damn it!' I swore as I felt the ball pop in my hands. That was my fourth one this week. As much as I loved being a Vampire, it had its drawbacks, like having to hide out from the humans when they passed through, and busting the damn netball every second time I tried to catch it!

'Don't worry Zahli, you will be better at it soon,' Mum reassured me. Well, Nicolette wasn't really my mum, she definitely looked too young to be my mum, but it felt like she was, even after just six months.

I had been on a run around the park when she found me. I had left my puffer and mobile at home by mistake and I could feel it getting harder to breathe, served me right for wanting to get into the District team, but I guess I always had been abut it was my favourite track, as it was never crowded, in fact most of the time it was empty, and that day was no exception. I was lucky that Nicolette had been hunting small stuff that day, while she was in the city for a 'conference'. When she found me I wasn't great, in fact I was almost dead. She had tried to revive me but my lungs refused to rise and my heart had gone on strike so, as much as she was disgusted at herself she bit me. Not once but many times, near my heart, and on my arms and legs. I remember the fire. It burned, as hot as Hyades, all through my body, it never let up. I screamed. I remember that. I thought it must have been someone else but by that stage I was in too much pain to really care who or what heard me. It continued like that for three days I was told, but it seemed more like years, I never did have much thresh hold for pain. Now I look back at those memories of my old life, in the city, and it all seems so hazy.

I remember when Nicolette had tried to explain to me what I was becoming, as the hell fire raged through my body, attacking everything in its path. 'You must be strong! It will be little too determined...

I was just about to turn around home when I collapsed on a path in the middle of a heavily bushed area, my birth mum had always warned me about running there, worth it! You will be strong, and fast, and beautiful,' she said, trying to calm me, 'You will be one for every girl to envy, and for every man to desire!' I could hear her voice, but none of this registered until hours later, when I started to feel my heart pump faster, and faster. It was then that I heard the whispered voices coming from below me, 'What have you done Nicolette! We were told no more, even if they were dying,' I heard one voice threaten.

'There are too many of us, we are becoming noticeable to our passersby,' another voice exclaimed.

'Shush! Can you not hear that?' the third voice questioned.

'Hear what Nicolette, another human dying?' The first voice taunted her.

'No you ass! Her heart! It's almost over!' Then I realised who the third voice was, Nicolette, I recognised it vaguely from the track. I remember willing my heart on. I didn't want it to lose. If it lost, I would die. Now hearts seem unneeded, a materialistic thing that I could only dream of having, like a soul. As my heart thundered toward the end I felt a whisper of wind not too far from where I was lying, and two more followed, abruptly stopping. Suddenly there was a thump and everything was quiet.

Then I realised the pain had stopped... along with my heart

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In this little town of Muttaburra, in western Queensland, Australia, the world seems like a big place. Seeing the same 100 people every day gets a bit old after a while. You start to get bored, so you venture outside, were there is rarely a cloud in the sky. The sunlight twinkles off you hard, granite like skin, making it look like hundreds of diamonds, stuck on your body. You have to stay out of the sight of humans, but that isn't hard, considering the only humans that come through here are the ones that are travelling, or droving cattle, and even they don't come that often. When a human does move in the 'Mayor' sets a couple of households on human pester duty, scaring them, or annoying them enough to get them to move, and trust me, that isn't a hard task for some of these folk. They scare the living (or should I say un-living) daylights out of me.

I had to do it once, it was very funny. They had kids about my age and one rainy day they invited me over to play PS2 until the rain cleared.

I 'accidently' broke all of their remotes, and threw a tennis ball through the TV screen. When it stopped raining we went outside (it was still cloudy) and played netball. I popped all of the balls and put a hole in the garage wall. Somehow, I don't think I will be getting to go visit them in their cosy new inner city apartment, which they moved to after all their cattle died of a mysterious disease, caused by a bite from a snake... or something with the same kind of teeth...

* * *

I have the next 4 chapters kind of ready but I would love some reveiws (lots would be good!) !!

Please take the time, just to let me know you are enjoying!


	2. Souls

**Ok, I have to say it, I am very dissapointed! No reveiws!!! But 'cus I'm nice I am posting anyway :P**

**I hope you all in enjoy!**

* * *

2.

Even though we don't sleep we need somewhere to hide out from the sun. I share my house with Nicolette, Nick, Will (the ones I could hear while I was burning) and Jess Maykar. Nicolette and Nick are like my parents I guess. They explained everything when I woke up, the blood red eyes, the granite hard, sparkling skin, the need to 'keep the secret' and all the rest. Will and Jess are practically my brother and sister. Jess and I are best friends, too. No love-hate relationship here! Will is great, he acts like a douche bag most of the time but really is smart, funny and really, really good at sport, so at least I have some competition! It was a bit weird at first but I eventually got used to the fact that they were together, as in together, together, like Nicolette and Nick.

On the second day after my change Jess took me around town and introduced me to everyone. It was strange, they all new me (But you know how quickly gossip spreads in a small town!). It was weird, like I was friends with them before. The vampires that seemed to be the most welcoming included Alex, Amie, Hannah, Mel, Josh, Liam and Daniel. I remembered the rest but it turns out 100 is a lot to list in one go! One guy seemed really bitter, his name was Nathan I think. I asked Jess why and she explained that before she and Will were together they were really good friends. Then one day Jess told him that she liked him but he turned her down. Now because he has to see how happy she is with Will, and how happy he can never be he is always very . it must be a whole Jealous male thing...

Some days Jess and I go down to the creek for a swim, just like today. I love the way the ripples feel against my skin, and the way the water sparkles nearly as much as me.

Will decided to tag along... Oh, Joy...

'Girls! Wait Up!' Will was about 16 when he was changed... and his maturity level hasn't improved much in the last sixty years, according to Jess.

I kept walking, at human pace for a change, and Jess stopped all together. He caught up soon enough; super speed was just another perk of being a vampire.

'What 'cha doin' ladies? Going for dip? Let me accompany you,' he insisted, taking a huge sweeping bow.

'What are you doing Will! And what are you wearing?' Jess giggled.

Now that I actually paid any attention, I realised that he does actually look quite ridiculous, dressed in black, full length board shorts and a black bow-tie, with his blonde-brown, beach-y looking hair slicked back, making him look like a wanna-be-waiter. He has a body rather like the life guards on Bondi Beach in Sydney, now that I think about it.

'Oh you know, thought I'd better look half decent, this place you go to must be pretty classy for Ladies such as you pair.'

I snorted.

'Now Zahli, my dear, lead the way would you please,' he bowed ridiculously again and I just nodded and began to run to the spot we always went swimming.

After about thirty seconds at a leisurely pace (for us any way, must have been around 100kmp/hr) we arrived at the hidden-away swimming hole Jess had taken me to after about 2 weeks of being in the town.

It was surrounded by around thirty tall gumtrees and had a small stream trickling down towards the main creek. We figured that the water must come from a hot spring below the earth, as the water was always warm and the sun only reached it for an hour, around midday, our favourite time to visit. Jess and I ran forward and dove in, knowing the exact places where the sharp rock jutted up in the water, and were the stream of water that had been flowing for years had worn down the rocks enough so that it was safe enough for even a human to dive in.

Will stood there in awe, obviously oblivious that the place even existed. It was amazing. The sparkling water, huge ancient gum trees, the gentle music-like trickle of the stream and the laugh of kookaburras in the background made the place beautiful, relaxing and peaceful. It was ours. I understood how he was feeling.

We swam around as our 'waiter' inspected the area. Eventually he decided that it was up to his standards and slid into the water quickly.

'Not what you were expecting?' I questioned him quietly from behind.

'Err, not exactly. I was sort of expecting more of an, I don't know, Posh setup for you ladies,' his joking manner returning as he gazed around our little clearing.

As Jess and I relaxed on the rocks in the sun we started talking. About the future, about death, about morals and values, about want we wanted.

Some of it was materialistic I guess. Plasma's and mansions and things like that, but for the most part it was serious (and unrealistic). We wanted children, family, our own lives, in the city, somewhere were everything wasn't so monotonous.

We wanted Souls.


	3. Holiday

3.

When grandma explained the way heaven worked she said, when a heart stops beating, it leaves the body, and flies to heaven, to walk hand-in-hand with God, Jesus and The Angels.

For us to survive as vampires we have to take lives to sustain our own. I thought that the price for these lives was our hearts and souls, but people like Jess and Will, and Nicolette and Gary made it pretty obvious that we had some kind of feelings, and individual characteristics, the kind that make each soul individual. Maybe because we got a second chance at life God took away half our soul after dying for the first time, and then the rest after the second time, so we ceased to exist, I mean, no one has ever heard of a vampire ghost have they?

It seemed obvious that we would have no life after death, but Jess and Will disagreed. They thought there was something out there for us. It may not be no heaven, and probably not as fiery as hell, but I'm betting on an at least slightly uncomfortable set up.

Will wanted to do research so that night when we got home and were starting to get bored he pulled out a bible, and started reading. When he got to the story about the 12 laws written on the two pieces of stone he read one out.

'Thou shalt not kill.'

'What's that supposed to mean? How is he going to punish us?' Jess questioned.

'I don't know!' he retorted. That was the end of that discussion

About half an hour later, thanks to vampire-speed reading Will started speaking, 'What about this? "I am the resurrection and the life. He who believes in Me, though he may die, he shall live. And who ever lives in me shall never die. Do you believe this?"'

'Well that's all good and everything, but maybe this is our resurrection,' I said, 'maybe this is the second chance we get to be with our families and friends?'

**********************************************************************************

Two weeks later we were back at the swimming hole.

Will brought up the whole soul business again.

'Maybe we should just strait-out ask Nicolette about it, see what she thinks,' Jess said.

'Fair enough, I guess,' I think Will wanted us to work this out for ourselves, 'Maybe there are other Vamps that want to know if we have life after death.'

'Let's go then,' I encouraged, all this not knowing was getting to me.

As we arrived back at the house Nick was at the front, pulling out weeds.

'I wonder what would happen if I bit them... would they stop growing?' wonderful. He was being all philosophical again.

'Hey Nick? Have you seen Nicolette anywhere? We want to ask her something,' Will quizzed him.

'She went to Longreach with Ben to sell some stock. You can ask me if it's urgent,' he pushed. Nick didn't like secrets.

'Alright then, what happens to us when we die?' I asked.

'Well, I'm not really sure, but if you wanted to know more you could talk to Carlisle,' he said.

'Who?' Will looked at him dumbfounded.

'Well, I was made by a man called Jasper Hale. He came to Australia around 1900 looking for humans to change, for his and this female, called Maria's, new born army. He and Maria made about 20 of us, and they were going to make us swim back to America but I didn't want too, and neither did Nicolette so we took off. Maria told Jasper to get us but he didn't want to risk losing the rest of them. Nicolette and I found this place and eventually more vampires came and the humans left us. About four years ago I received a letter from Jasper. I was shocked, I had no idea that anyone knew about us. It turned out that Alice, his wife, could see the future and saw him coming to Australia and finding us. Nothing ever happened but we have kept in contact. When he asked about how we feed I explained our, only in the cities rule, and he gave me the idea to start feeding on animals, for convenience.' He paused, gauging our reactions.

'Why didn't you ever tell us?'

'Does Nicolette know?'

'Does this mean that we aren't safe from other Vampires?' we blurted out question after question.

'Whoa, whoa. Slow down! Of course Nicolette knows! And we are safe, just let me finish!' he began again, 'Jasper lives in Washington, in America; I think the town is called Forks. He lives with his wife Alice, their 'parents' Carlisle and Esme, and their other 'kids', Rosalie, Emmet, Edward and Isabella. Edward and Bella are a bit different, apparently they fell in love when Bella was still human, they got married after they graduated, and on their honeymoon Bella got pregnant-'

'WHAT!' yelled Will.

'How is that even possible?' Jess exclaimed.

I Just stared in disbelief.

'God you lot are impatient!' Nick scolded us.

'Sorry,' we murmured in unison.

He just laughed and shook his head, ' Now, where was I... Oh, yes, Bella got pregnant with Edwards baby. They all wanted to kill it but Bella and Rosalie wouldn't let them. She had the baby, but it almost killer her, it was so strong. Edward just managed to save her. I think Jasper said she called it 'emergency vampiration'. The baby survived too, and its name is Renesmee. She is a hybrid, she was born in 2008 and she looks about 18.'

'How is that possible? She would only be about 7?' I asked.

'It has something to do with chromosomes or something, according to Carlisle. He is a doctor so I suppose he would know best.'

'Oh.'

'Well somehow the Volturi found out that a Vampire child had been created and went to destroy the Cullen's. By the time they got there the Cullen's had gained witnesses to the child not being full vampire, and Alice and Jasper had found another hybrid who was fully grown to prove that she wasn't dangerous.'

'Wow,' Jess said.

'I'll say. Wouldn't want to be them!' Will laughed it off.

I stared in disbelief... again.

This new world was incredible. There were armies and royalty and, and, well, everything really. Murderers, backstabbers, superheros, friends, family, leaders, followers, enemies, almost too much to take in. It was hard to believe that the while the rest of the world went about their daily business mythical creatures were fighting battles that have lasted for centuries.

'Maybe if you wanted to you could go and visit the Cullen's? Apparently Edward is very interested in the vampire-soul scenario,' Nick suggested.

'Really? Could we? That would be so cool! I have never been overseas before!' I felt some of the enthusiasm I had felt return.

They all just laughed.

'I think that's a good idea,' Jess announced as Nicolette walked around the corner, arms laden with farming supplies.

'What is a good idea Jess?' Nicolette looked inquisitively at Nick, who looked a bit guilty.

'Oh, well, um, the kids were wondering about souls, so I thought that a visit to our American contacts might do them good,' he looked up hopefully at his wife.

'Hm. I was wondering when this would all come up. I think your right; I believe that a holiday is in order.'


	4. Introductions

4.

I have never seen anywhere so GREEN.

We arrived in Forks after a ten hour flight from Brisbane to Seattle, and then another hour to Port Angeles. The drive to the small town offered time to recollect my thoughts, work out what I was going to say; it was all very overwhelming, even for a vampire! The whole family –if you could even call us that- had come to visit the Cullen's. Nick, Nicolette, Jess and Will had all eagerly prepared for the trip, and were all ready to leave within days. They all now sat in silence, off in their own little worlds. Jess was snuggled up in Will's arms, and he had his head resting on hers. Nick had reached out to hold Nicolette's hand as he drove, and never let go.

After driving through the small town and past all of the homes on the outskirts Nick turned down a long winding road. As we drove along the road the forest overtook the surrounds, the road barely visible through the ferns and fog. . As we wound through the undergrowth I began to wonder if we were lost, until we broke through the tree line into a large clearing with a dirt road leading towards a giant house sitting in the centre of the open space. Ominous clouds hung over the area as we drove quickly towards the front of the house.

*

As we pulled up in front of the house the front door swung open to reveal a man that appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties, his white-blonde hair was remarkable against the deep shades of blue he was clothed in.

He stepped forward, opening his arms in a welcoming gesture, 'Welcome,' he announced, 'I am Carlisle, it is a pleasure to meet you all, after such a long time!'

I bounded out of the car, and up the front steps leading to the large front porch, excited to meet the people who might be able to answer my question. Before I could reach Carlisle another figure stepped out of the doorway beside him. The first thing I noticed about him was the bite marks. Scar after scar littered his pale skin, and to me that marked him as dangerous, so I stopped mid stride and moved quickly backwards a pace.

He noticed my obvious apprehension towards him and laughed it off, stepping forward with his hand outstretched, 'The name is Jasper, Ma'am,' he said with a smile, as I reached out to take his hand in a firm handshake.

'Zahli,' I murmured nervously.

I had been so eager to meet these people that I didn't hear the familiar sound of footsteps on gravel until my family were a step away from the stairs. I turned my head sheepishly as I released Jaspers hand. I turned to face my family and stepped into line beside Jess. Nick smiled and shook his head at me as he tried to suppress a laugh.

He turned to face Carlisle and Jasper and stepped forward to shake hands and introduce everyone.

'It's good to finally be able to put a face to the name! I am Nick; this is my wife Nicolette and our children of sorts, Jess, Will and Zahli. Thank you for offering to help us get Zahli some answers. I am sure it will be beneficial to all of us!'

'You are most welcome! Now come inside before it rains,' he looked up quickly at the sky, 'and meet every one – they have been looking forward to meeting you all since your phone call!' and with that Carlisle ushered us inside.

The inside of the house was more magnificent than the outer. Every piece of furniture and decoration had been expertly placed to create a light, open space. The far wall facing into the forest was entirely made of glass, allowing for views of the river which was not visible from the front of the house.

As I turned to take in the rest of the ground floor I noticed a group of people – well not people of course – lounging around the TV watching a game of baseball.

The girl sitting closest to us had pixie like features and wild, spiky hair. When she saw that we had entered the room she jumped up and ran gracefully across the room, straight towards me!

'Zahli!' she reached out and gave me a hug, 'I'm Alice, we are going to have lots of fun!' she squealed.

I giggled and hugged her back.

'Now Alice, let's not get to excited,' another voice said. I looked up to see three girls walking swiftly towards us, the shortest one turned to me, 'Alice tends to get a bit over excited when she gets a new barbie doll to dress up.'

'Well, lucky me! I have two new barbie dolls!' Alice let go of me and grabbed Jess. 'Don't you worry one bit!' she said to Jess, 'we are going to have LOTS of fun too!'

The three girls groaned.

'Come on now girls, let Alice have her fun, you know what will happen if you don't.'

'Thanks Edward,' Alice thanked the tall guy with bronze hair.

'Hi Zahli, Jess, Will, I am Edward, and this is my wife Bella,' he reached out to the girl standing to his right and grabbed her hand, 'and my daughter Renesmee,' he said as he put his hand the girl's shoulder in front of him.


	5. Ask Jake

5.

I looked up at him to introduce myself and found that the words I intended to speak were caught in my throat. I knew vampires were gorgeous but honestly, WOW!

I was pulled out of my little world by a sudden burst of laughter, from Edward.

'Huh,' was all I could say.

'I think Nick may have forgotten to mention something before you got here,' he said, stifling his laugh.

'Oh, what's that?'

'I can read minds.'

'You've got to be kidding,' If I could blush my cheeks would have been flaming.

'Moving right along now,' he changed the subject, 'you have obviously met Alice, This is Rosalie,' he said gesturing to the long-legged blonde standing at the back of the group, 'and this is Emmet,' he pointed to the muscled giant still lounging on the couch, ' I would watch out if I were you – he likes to play practical jokes. A lot.'

The girl with the curly brown hair Edward had introduced as Renesmee stepped forward, 'You will meet Jacob and Seth soon, they are out doing their own thing. I am Renesmee, let's go get your stuff, you can share with me,' she said with a smile.

'Ok,' and with that we dashed out to the car.

*

We returned inside to find that two more people had joined us. The first thing I noticed about them was their height, they were both so tall! As soon as Renesmee noticed their presence she flung herself across the room towards the taller of the two. He had russet skin, a shade darker than the boy standing beside him, and short cropped hair. His bulging muscle was not to be reckoned with.

'Jakey!' Renesmee hugged him.

'Hey, Ness! It's good to see you too!' he laughed and hugged her back, 'You want to introduce the newbie's?'

'Oh, yeah,' she quickly sped through our names, each of us waving as we were introduced.

He turned to us when she was done and introduced himself, 'I am Jacob, and this is Seth, it is nice to meet you, Ness here wouldn't shut up about your visit for the last two weeks!'

*

After the introductions were over Renesmee took me too her room. It wasn't in the main house as I expected. Instead she led me out through the back door and through the trees to the river. She grabbed my bags and pushed of the edge of the bank. She soared through the air and landed on the opposite side. 'C'mon, before it rains! Auntie Alice said we might be able to play tonight!'

'Play what?' I questioned.

'Less talk, more jumping! Hurry, it's not even that wide here, an easy jump!' I looked across at the far bank; it was at least 100 metres away. With a deep breath I closed my eyes and pushed off, the next thing I knew I had landed smoothly next to Renesmee.

'Let's go!' she urged, and took off into the forest, with me following behind her quickly. It was easier to catch up to her than I thought – it must be either my new born blood or the fact that her vampire qualities were diluted by the human blood.

When she suddenly stopped I didn't realise until it was almost too late, I just managed to skid to a stop in front of a small garden bed overflowing with beautiful wildflowers, the magnificent colours were mesmerising.

'Where are we?' I asked.

'My house,' she replied simply.

'You live in the middle of the forest?'

'Well, not just me, but Mum and Dad and Jake and you, for now anyway. We have been living in England for a few years but Mum wanted to come and visit Grandpa Charlie and you were coming to visit so Carlisle organised a family holiday. Excuse the dust,' she said as she led me closer to an exquisite looking cottage that I had over looked at first glance. My eyes may be powerful but I was still yet to learn how to use them to be, well, observant.

The small building looked very old, but it seemed that someone with a lot of time and patience had restored it to its original glory. The inside was shielded from prying eyes by delicate lace curtains that suited the outside's subtle yet glorious design. Stepping inside was like stepping back through history, the main room combined modern designs with antique furnishings and artwork. The same simple, light and open feel was applied, giving the impression that the same person designed both the main house and this small cottage.

Renesmee gave me a quick tour of the house, quickly pointing out the kitchen, lounge and minimally used dining area. She turned into a room which was announced as Edward and Bella's room and another at Jacobs.

I remained mostly quiet throughout the brief tour but when she opened Jacobs door I had to comment, 'What is that smell!?'

Renesmee just laughed, 'You might want to ask Jake that one,' she responded to my horrified expression.

'Ask Jake what?'


End file.
